Storm
by Katniss Everdeens
Summary: AU. There's a storm, and Oliver comes over to Miley's house to help protect her sister and dog. Very OOC. rewrite posted!
1. A Crapload of Suck

Storm [[Moliver]]

There I was, sitting on the sofa with my laptop. Yeah pathetic huh? It was a dark night… and I was alone with my 2 year old baby sister, and my dog.

I didn't know what to do. I wanted to call Lilly, but she was in Sweden. So, I decided to call Oliver.

"What Miley?" I heard him say.

"Did you hear? Jessica Alba is the new weather person.." I lied.

"REALLY?!?!?!?!" I heard him say, then squeal.

"Yeah, Channel 3!" This was not my usual thing to play on him, but I enjoyed it.

"Hey, she's not on--What?!?!?! A tornado warning is set for us."

"Really?!" I looked and it was true. "Oliver, how about you head over to my house. I'm pretty sure it's just for Brooklyn."

"Okay, I'll be there. In 3...2..1" Just then the door bell rang.

"Hey. Come on in!" As I let him in I saw a cloud turning a little. It didn't quite look like it was close to the ground yet. So, I knew it must've been a funnel.

I didn't want to say anything, to get Oliver "Smokin' Oken" overwhelmed.

"Oliver what did you see outside?" A pretty stupid question.

"Oh, I saw someone as pretty as you looking through the window" He blushed as he was saying it. I blushed too.

The sirens go off

"Do you hear that?" Oliver said in a sharp, voice.

"Yeah, I think we should head to my cellar." I grabbed his arm, grabbed my laptop, and grabbed my phone and headed to my cellar. Yeah, why would I take my laptop? Well how am I supposed to know the weather afterwards?!

"Lilly said it's cold in Sweden," he said. It was quite boring. Because the lights were off.

"Yeah, I kind of knew that. Oh my gosh. We forgot Olivia!" I ran to get her….and when I looked outside, I saw the funnel almost touching the ground. My heart was beating fast. I picked her up and got my dog, and headed for my cellar.

"HURRY!" Oliver was saying…because you could hear stuff flying and a huge roaring sound.

"Okay! I'm coming!" I got there right in time. With everything we needed. While we were down there, you could hear the roars of the fierce tornado. And then, it becomes quiet.

"I think it's done, Miley" said Oliver.

Another roar came, and I could hear Livia's cry, and Lizzie's whine. I was about to go insane.

"Here. I'll hold Livia. You can take care of the dog." said Oliver.

"Okay," I said as I handed Olivia to him.

"It's okay, shhh. I've got you." he hugged her, and kissed her cheek. I was amazed of how great he was with Livia.

"Wow Oliver, you're great at this kid stuff." I said.

"Thanks, Miles. Hey do you hear shaking?"

"Yeah," as I said. There was some shaking. I saw stuff being knocked off. Livia was crying. And I felt arms around me also. I smiled and saw that it was Oliver's.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. But where's Lulu?"

"ARF! ARF!" I heard Lulu bark. As plates kept on falling around her.

"I need to get my dog!" I tried to run over there.

"No, let me get her." He handed me Livia, and went and grabbed Lulu and came back.

_Wow…._I thought. He did something completely brave.

Just then. The storm had officially stopped.

"Oliver, thanks for everything. That was very brave."

"Don't mention it…" he smiled at me.

When we got up and went back to my house, everything was completely destroyed. Livia was crying, and the dog stayed close to Oliver.

"Wow" I almost cried. Our house. Was completely gone.

"It's okay Miles," he hugged me. It felt like we were the only two outside. Like the world's spinning in slow motion, and moving fast at the same time.

"Fwower!" Livia could say Flower, Oli, Lulu, Miley, Mommy, Daddy, Jackson, Lilly, and those simple things like cat, dog, pig, hog, and kitty. She was smart for a two year old. My mom always taught her this stuff. Obviously, because dad wouldn't.

A few minutes later I realized we were still hugging. I pulled away blushing.

"Hey who said I wasn't done with the hug?" Oliver said and hugged me and Livia and pulled Lulu back in with them.

"Oliver, I have to tell you something--"

"What?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

I decided to show him, and I kissed him. And everything felt just right.

**Aww! That's just too cute! :)**


	2. Hopefully Much, Much Better

_AN: This is a redo of my one-shot 'Storm'. It's AU because she has a 2 year-old little sister, they live somewhere where tornadoes happen often, and they have a dog. This is set when they're freshmen in high school. Technically, in season 2 if I would've made this in the show's universe. _

_REASON FOR THIS: The ending was too cheesy for my liking and I've been meaning to make something more of this but I've been content on just reading and writing stories (and not publishing them)._

_Another reason is that I hated how I wrote in this. This was my first story (not including my super long story in fourth grade about an evil sister stealing Christmas), and clearly, it sucked. A lot._

_So enough of my rambling, um... continue with the story?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or Jessica Alba! … or anything else._

* * *

Have you ever been in one of those situations where you're fine just one minute before something bad happens? You have? Well, this is _my _moment. My moment where I'm just sitting there with my laptop, minding my own business before something bad happens.

First, I decided to call Oliver. Nothing bad has happened yet, obviously.

"Hello?"

"Oliver!" I spoke into the phone, thinking of something I can trick him with. I grinned evilly as I got an idea.

"What, Miley?" he asked exasperatedly.

"Did you hear? Jessica Alba is the new weather person!" I squealed into the phone. It was too easy making him believe these things.

"REALLY?" I heard him say, then squeal like a schoolgirl. That boy is stranger than Uncle Earl competing in a wet t-shirt contest.

… Please ignore that. I'm disturbed by the idea right now.

"Yeah, channel three!" Okay, seriously. This wasn't even funny anymore how well I could trick him.

"Hey, she's not on-What? A tornado warning is set for us." I could hear the worry in his voice so I decided to check it.

"Really?" I looked and it was true. "Oliver, how about you head over to my house? I'm pretty sure it's just for some boring place in the south."

"Okay, I'll be there." When the bell rang, I ran over to get it. It was Oliver, who was standing there with a frown on his face.

"Hey. Come on in!" As I let him in I saw a cloud turning a little. It didn't quite look like it was close to the ground yet. I didn't want to say anything, to get Oliver "Smokin' Oken" overwhelmed.

"Oliver what did you see outside?" A pretty stupid question it was, but I couldn't help it.

"Oh, I saw someone as pretty as you looking through the window." He blushed as he was saying it. I blushed too.

I jumped as the sirens started blaring, cutting through our conversation.

"Do you hear that?" Oliver said in a sharp, voice.

"Yeah, I think we should head to my cellar." I grabbed his arm, grabbed my laptop, and grabbed my phone and headed to my cellar. Yeah, why would I take my laptop? Well how am I supposed to know the weather afterward?

"Lilly said it's cold in Sweden," he said after a moment of silence. It was quite boring just sitting here in the dark without the lights on.

"Yeah, I kind of knew that. Oh my gosh. We forgot Olivia!" I then ran to get her. Outside I saw the funnel almost touching the ground. My heart was beating fast as I picked her up and got my dog, and headed for my cellar.

"HURRY!" Oliver yelled.

"Okay! I'm coming!" I got there right in time with everything we needed. While we were down there, you could hear the roars of the fierce tornado. And then, it becomes quiet.

"I think it's done, Miley," said a shaky Oliver.

Another roar came, and I could hear Liv's cry, and Lulu's whine. I was about to go insane.

"Here. I'll hold Liv. You can take care of the dog," muttered Oliver as he reached out his hands to grab my sister.

"Okay," I said as I handed Olivia to him.

"It's okay, shhh. I've got you." He hugged her and kissed her cheek, impressing me greatly. I was amazed of how great he was with Liv since I knew of his past with kids. (Meaning his younger cousins... we all don't really talk about it.)

"Wow Oliver, you're great at this kid stuff." I said with a smile. He blushed, scratching the back of his neck.

"Thanks, Miles. Hey do you hear shaking?"

"Yeah." and as I said, there was some shaking. I saw stuff being knocked off; Liv was crying, and I felt arms around me also. I smiled and knew that it was Oliver's.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice filled with concern.

"Yeah. I'm fine, but where's Lulu?"

I heard Lulu bark as plates kept on falling around her.

"I need to get my dog!" I tried to run over there, but Oliver stopped me.

"No, let me get her." He handed me Liv, and went and grabbed Lulu before coming back shortly.

"Thanks, Oliver."

"No problem, Miles."

Just then, the storm had officially stopped, meaning that we could get back to the (most likely) damaged house.

"Oliver, thanks for everything. That was very brave."

"Don't mention it, really." As he grinned at me, I couldn't help but return it. We both got up and went back to my house, seeing that everything was completely destroyed. Liv was still crying, and Lulu stayed close to Oliver.

"Wow," I whispered. Our house was completely gone. _Gone._

"It's okay Miles," he hugged me, reassuring me that it was alright. To be truthful, it felt like we were the only two outside and that Liv and Lulu had vanished; also feeling like the world's spinning in slow motion, and moving fast at the same time.

"Fwower!" Oliver and I turned our heads to see Liv pointing at a tiny flower that had somehow made it through this mess. I smiled and hugged Oliver really tight.

A few minutes later when I realized we were still hugging, I pulled away, blushing furiously.

"Hey, who said I wasn't done with the hug?" Oliver asked jokingly before hugging me again, this time with Liv.

"Oliver, I have to tell you something-"

"What?" he asked with a confused look on his face. I contemplated on not telling him given the circumstances, but decided against it. I mean, when will there be another time for me to do this?

"I, well..." I didn't finish that sentence since I decided to just show him. I leaned in, pressing our lips together for a small kiss. It lasted three seconds before I pulled away, blushing and feeling like an idiot.

I was about to walk away (probably to sit on my wrecked porch) when I felt his hand pull me back. He laughed, shaking his head.

"I feel the same way," he whispered, kissing me straight on the mouth.

_The end._

* * *

_**And it felt just right :) haha. That other version SUCKED. (I don't care if you say it did, too, because I think everyone knows full well how horrible it was.)**_

_**Anyway, I tried to rewrite as much of this as I could. I made the beginning as un-suckish as I could (but it's kind of hard with a sucky story), but look how that turned out.**_

_**Please review on this and tell me what you thought of the rewrite and what I should do to improve my writing. Please no flames, also – I'd like it better if you told me what's wrong in the, er, **_**nicest ****_way possible._**


End file.
